The Other Two Fatalities of Hell
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Based off of PotCFan101's Child's Play 8: Soul of Chucky, this reveals what became of Tiffany and Glenda when they entered Hell. If you feel they deserve eternity in agony, read if you dare. If you think they haven't suffered enough, I'd like to see if you can make them suffer more.


Creation began on 10-18-17

Creation ended on 10-24-17

Child's Play

The Other Two Fatalities of Hell

A/N: Inspired by PotCFan101's _Child's Play 8: Soul of Chucky_ story, this is simply what might've befallen two other antagonistic souls that aided the infamous killer doll that made the benevolence of playtime a thing of the past.

"Aaaahh!" Tiffany, somehow back in her doll body, burnt to a crisp, yelling her lungs out as she laid on the ground, feeling something moving inside her, trying to get out. "Aaaaurgh!"

Then, whatever was trying to get out of her found a way out, but caused her more pain than ever before. Even more so than simply dying.

 _I remember this now,_ she thought, now seeing herself on the ground, even though she was standing several feet away. _I was in labor after I thought I was killed._

"One of your greatest pains," said a male voice to her, and she turned to see a skinned, reddish man with large, angelic wings, dressed in a rather good-looking suit, holding a glass of scotch in his left hand. "And the first of many great pains for you here."

"The first of many?"

"This is your personal Hell, Tiffany. All the cruelties you inflicted onto others, all the horrors you've experienced, you're going to experience them all over again, many times worse than the initial time you experienced them, along with the torture you inflicted upon your victims alongside your husband."

Before she could say anything else, Tiffany found herself in a waterbed…getting shredded by…herself as a doll, with a man, by glass shards.

"Aaaahh!" She screamed, feeling her body get cut up, her organs exposed, her blood seeping out and mixing with water.

Slice! She felt the nail filer blade she used to kill Robert Bailey cut through her neck, causing her to suffocate in her own blood.

"See what I mean?" The skinned man questioned her. "All that you've done to cause harm to your victims is now happening to you."

Tiffany was now on a freeway…and was instantly obliterated by an oncoming truck!

"And if you think you don't deserve any of this," he told her, throwing away his empty cup, "I'd beg to differ. You, your husband and daughter seem to deserve all that you've done to countless people."

Tiffany, once she was whole again, was about to say something to the skinned man until she found herself tied to a bed during a storm.

 _Oh, no,_ she realized.

" _Once is a blessing, twice is a curse."_ Her voice had echoed in her mind as she was now Jennifer Tilly during the most cruelest act she and Chucky had done to her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed as she struggled to give birth to twins.

-x-

Being attacked a legion of cats, having her spine ripped out of her back, getting black eyes and a bloody nose and so many other traumas were not what Glenda expected upon entering Hell.

"We…have an eternity…to know every layer of your flesh," the bad girl heard a man's voice say to her, as she was laying on the ground, getting impaled by countless chains. "As you're the daughter of a pair of serial killers that claimed many lives and cheated death, we're going to make sure that your suffering becomes legendary…even in Hell."

As hooks pierced the flesh on her jaw and pulled at the bone, Glenda saw several people dressed in black leather…with deformities.

Chatter, chatter, chatter!

Scrape! Scrape! Scrape!

"Now…we'll begin by tearing your soul apart and seeing how many times we can stitch you back together again."

"Guuuuulph!" Glenda gurgled, unable to speak as a hooked chain yanked out her tongue.

Moments before she had her eyes gouged out by hooks chains, she saw a man as red as blood because he had no skin or hair, dressed in a suit, standing away from where these four beings, seemingly enjoying her suffering.

 _You cant kill me,_ she thought, now blind.

"Oh, you'll going to wish you were more than dead," the skinned man told her, as though he had read her mind. "And these explorers truly do have an eternity here to know every layer of your flesh. You'll be their greatest experience by far."

Fin

A/N: PotCFan101, I don't know if this even comes close to what could've happened, but let's imagine that Hell is much larger than we can possibly imagine and had certain similarities to what the afterlife was depicted as in _What Dreams May Come_ , as it was said that Heaven was large enough for everyone to have their own personal universes, so Hell could include multiple layers, including the Cenobites from _Hellraiser_. Remember what Chucky said about Jade's father after nailing him in Jesse's van in _Bride of Chucky_?


End file.
